Aomine Beneran Maho ?
by arsenalady
Summary: Pengennya nyaingin Kagami tapi kenapa dapatnya kayak gini. / No Yaoi.
Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Dan saya sedikit meminjam nama dari Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Happy Reading._

Aomine lagi gedeg sama temen-temen goblok nya lagi, cuma gara-gara ditolak Yamanaka Ino dari KHS, ejekan terhadapnya jadi makin parah, salahkan sang bayangannya dulu yang dengan muka stoic nya nyeplos _"Aomine-kun memang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi maho sepertinya."_ dan boom semua anggota GoM menjulukinya dengan macam-macam sebutan gak bermoral dan tidak berkepri- _maho_ -an.

Aomine salah apa coba ? sang gadis dari sekolah _Konoha High School_ itu langsung menolak nya mentah-mentah tanpa mau kenal dan bertemu dengannya dulu.

" _Itu salah Dai-chan sendiri gak sopan balas sms orang seenaknya, jadinya dia udah ilfil duluan sama Dai-chan."_ begitu kata Satsuki waktu itu.

Tapi itu bukan salahnya juga kan, gadis itu sms di nomernya dan apa salahnya kalo Aomine penasaran, uhh ok memang sepertinya kurang sedikit sopan, tapi kalo bukan karena kejadian itu Aomine sendiri gak akan tahu kalo Satsuki punya teman secantik itu, padahal Aomine pikir kalo gadis itu adalah takdirnya. Impinya sih, tapi realita memang menyakitkan.

"Cari cewek aja lagi, gitu aja susah." Ucap Kagami ditengah-tengah kegiatan _one-on-one_ mereka.

"Gak segampang itu _Baka_ , lo kan tau sendiri tipe cewek gue kek gimana, si Yamanaka ni kandidat terkuat buat jadi calon bini gue." Pedenya

"Yee ngaca deh elo, dekil gitu pengen dapat yang kaya porselen."

"Kampret lo, daripada elo gak punya cewek, _dasar jones ._ " kilahnya.

Kagami menghentikan permainannya dengan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kenapa lo hoi Baka." Bentak si Aomine.

"Gue udah punya cewek sih." Jawab Kagami sambil malu-malu.

"HAH,,, jangan mimpi lo" Aomine gak terima pernyataan si Kagami, _gak boleh_ \- pikir Aomine. Kagami gak boleh punya pacar, Aomine gak mau jadi satu-satunya jones di genk nistanya.

"Dia lebih tua 2 tahun sih,,,, ini orangnya" jawab Kagami sambil menunjukkan foto seorang gadis berkacamata di ponsel nya.

"NJIIIRRRR! CANTIK BANGET." ini dalam batin Aomine, dia gak mau mengatakannya langsung takut si Baka ini jadi besar kepala.

.

.

.

2 minggu selepas kejadian dimana Kagami ngaku kalo dia punya pacar, atau lebih tepatnya calon pacar- _ya cuma calon pacar, masih PDKT tapi kagami udah kepedean bilang kalo perempuan itu adalah pacarnya_ \- si Aomine jadi getol cari gebetan, dia gak mau dong kalah sama si Kagami, yah walaupun masih _PDKT_ paling gak dia ada. Seperti saat ini dia iseng chating di _Omeglad_ , situs chating sama orang asing, kalo beruntung dia bakalan dapat cewek cantik pikirnya, kalo gak beruntung dia bakal dapat om-om horny yang dengan seenaknya nunjukin **** nya di layar monitor laptop nya.

Setelah berkali kali dia _disconnected,_ entah dari pihaknya atau dari pihak lawannya, akhirnya dia dapat temen chating yang enak diajak ngobrol. Dia gak _nanyain_ gender sang lawan chatingnya, karena di fotonya sang lawan chatingnya udah jelas-jelas cewek, sebelas dua belas sama si Yamanaka sih, rambut pirang sama dikucir kuda.

"Kamu suka Basket gak?" kalo ini jelas Aomine yang ngomong.

"Enggak _un_ ,,, saya sukanya sama kesenian."

"Oh iya? Tapi kalo jadi gebetan aku suka gak?" Aomine deg-degan, dia komat kamit berharap lawan chatingnya mau jadi gebetannya, Aomine gak mau lama nge _jones_ bareng Kagami.

Semenit, dua menit sampai 10 menit gak dibalas , Aomine tetep sabar dan gak bakal mau klik tombol _disconnected_ di pojok kiri bawah layar laptopnya.

"Mau _un_ " akhirnya sang lawan chatingnya membalasnya. Aomine terbelalak membaca balasan lawan chatingnya, senengnya gak karuan.

"Ya Tuhan akhirnya engkau mempertemukan aku dengan jodoh ku." lebay aomine dalam doanya.

"Ciyus?" Aomine mendadak alay membalas lawan chatingnya.

" Ciyus _un."_

"Besok aku mau ketemu sama kamu di _Majiba_ ya , kamu tahu kan?"

"Iya _un_ , saya seneng ternyata akhirnya ketemu cowok yang mau sama saya, selama ini saya selalu ditolak _un."_

"Aku tunggu pukul 4 sore, aku minta nomermu _Say._ " belum apa-apa Aomine sok-sok an manggil _Say_.

Setelah tukeran nomer, Aomine _quit_ dari situs itu dan baringan santai dia ranjang nya ngebiarin laptopnya nyala. Sebelum tidur pun dia sempet telponan sama gebetannya.

"Suaranya agak cempreng en berat, mungkin flu kali ya? Secara ini lagi musin flu." pikir Aomine.

.

.

.

Esoknya sepulang sekolah Aomine langsung pulang gak pake mampir-mampir kaya biasanya , sesampainya dirumah dia cepet-cepet mandi dan milih baju yang paling keren . Di sekolah tadi dia ngabarin ke temen-temen se gang nistanya kalo dia punya cewek dan dia mau ketemuan sama cewek itu nanti jam 4 sore di _Majiba_. Karena temen-temennya itu gak percaya maka mereka memutuskan buat mematai-matai Aomine nanti.

Sekarang Aomine udah berdiri di depan resto _Majiba_ , sambil celingukan nyariin gebetannya, sedangkan dia melihat para gang gobloknya santai di dalam Majiba sambil ngancungin jempol untuk nya. Gak semua sih hanya si Kise yang ngancungin jempol, lainnya sih cuek-cuek aja.

Sejauh ini dia gak ngeliat gebetannya, sepanjang jalan juga yang dilihat dengan ciri-ciri rambut pirang dikucir kuda cuma cowok di seberang jalan yang menatapnya tajam. Perassan Aomine udah gak enak.

"Kenapa gue tiba-tiba merinding ya?''

"Aomineee-chaaan" seseorang memanggilnya dengan suara manjanya. Aomine jadi lebih merinding karena yang memangggil nya adalah pria di tepi jalan tadi.

"Elo siapa?" Aomine takut, dia sedikit memandang di dalam _Majiba_ buat ngeliatin temen-temennya yang sialnya lagi cekikikan ngeliatin Aomine.

"Ini aku, Deidara. Bukannya di _Omeglad_ kemarin ngajakin ketemu disini un."

 _Matiiii_ , pikir Aomine, jangan bilang kemarin dia chatingan sama cowok maho ini. Aomine mual pengen muntah tapi gak bisa, Aomine gak meduliin si pirang berkucir kuda ini –dia gak mau manggil gebetan lagi- terus nyerocos didepannya, dia sibuk nyari cara buat kabur dari makhluk maho satu ini.

"Elo nipu gue ya, kemarin lo bilang lo cewek, sial lo! gue tu gak bisa diginniin." Aomine sok dramatis.

"Eh aku gak bilang kalo aku cewek deh! Setelah aku ngirim foto, aku kira Aomine-chan sudah tau kalo itu cowok makanya saya..…" Aomine gedeg namanya dipanggil pake suffix – _chan_ sama maho satu ini.

"Ok stop." potong Aomine.

"Gue mau bilang,,,,,, Sorry ok! Gue STRAIGHT bukan MAHO!"

"Eh, Aomine-chan jahat!" Makhluk didepannya nampak kecewa dan terlihat berkaca kaca matanya. Dan Aomine beneran mual pengen muntah, kepalanya pusing dan semua mendadak gelap.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Aomine dirumah Kagami setelah insiden pingsannya didepan _Majiba_ dan akhirnya temen-temen nya dari gang nista membopongnya ke tempat Kagami -tempat yang paling deket dari tempat pingsannya Aomine.

"Hahahahahahaha kasian Aominecchi, emang bener kata Kurokochhi kalo Aominnecchi itu emang di takdirka homo-ssu." Aomine meraih apapun yang deket dengannya buat di lemparin ke muka sempak Kise. Kise memang ada disitu bersama Akashi dan Kuroko, yang lain setelah menggeret Aomine dari tempat pingsan langsung pulang.

"Aomine-kun, tak perlu malu, kita tetap menganggap mu teman kami walaupun Aomine-kun punya penyimpangan seksual." Masih dengen muka stoicnya Kuroko memberi komentarnya.

"Sial lo Tetsu,, gue ini straight tau." Aomine gak terima.

"Bukankah Aomine sudah ada Kagami disini." Kalo ini Akashi yang seenaknya komen.

"APAAA?!" Dan kalo ini tentu saja Aomine n Kagami teriak, keberatan sama perkataan seenak udel Akashi .

Yahhhh apes lagi deh Aomine, kayaknya panggilan maho nya masih bakalan lama, dia mengambil pelajaran buat kejadian ini bahwa dia bersumpah gak akan buka situs nista itu lagi sampai kapanpun, dan sepertinya memang dia sepatutnya hanya setia dengan Yamanaka Ino. Lain kali dia akan semakin berusaha buat ngedeketin gadis itu. Dan meminta maaf karena sempat berpikir buat ngelupainnya.

Oh Aomine memang si Yamanaka Ino peduli ?.

.

.

.

FIN

 _Terimakasih sudah membaca._

 _Saya minjem nama dari fandom sebelah, apakah harus saya masukkan dalam crossover? Ehmm saya gak begitu ngerti sih. Maklum saya baru banget, dan maafkan jika banyak typo dan kesannya terburu-buru. Belum lagi bahasa dan EYD berantakan banget. Sekali lagi maaf._

 _Dan sekali lagi terimakasih, mohon reviewnya._


End file.
